digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plesiomon
|level=Mega |jatype=Plesiosaur |entype=Dragon |attribute=Data |family=Deep Savers |family2=Dragon's Roar |from=ZudomonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer |to=Aegisdramon[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_digimon_lost/digimon_3_4.html Digimon Story Lost Evolution Special Digimon: Aegisdramon]: "It is a subspecies of Digimon born from the fusion of a Plesiomon with Seadramon-species data." |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Misa Watanabe |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=R. Martin Klein |envan=(All-Star Rumble) |partner=Joe Kido Ren Tobari Mizuki Nakano Stripes |jacards= , |encards= |n1=(En:) Preciomon |n2=(Ko:) 프레시오몬 Plesiomon |s1=Plesiomon X }} Plesiomon is a Dragon Digimon. It is a previously imaginary Digimon discovered within the computer of a research institute. It was a Digimon that had already been rumored among researchers. Although it rarely makes an appearance, it seems to show up when visibility is reduced due to being shrouded in fog. It is a mysterious being whose appearance gives the impression of being polished to shine white. Attacks *'Sorrow Blue'This attack is named "Water Tail Blaster" in Digimon World Championship and on St-172.: Sings with a high-pitched, crystal-clear voice, wrapping the listener in sorrow and making them lose their fighting spirit. *'Shaking Pulse'This attack is named "Pulse Blast" in Digimon World Championship.: Attacks with a high frequency sound wave unleashed at maximum intensity. *'Fin Attack' *'Plesiomon Tail' *'Preciomon Attack' Design Etymologies ;Plesiomon (プレシオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Tamers A Plesiomon is among the Mega Digimon that show up to help the fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Fusion Digimon World 2 Preciomon digivolves from Scorpiomon and Zudomon (0-8 DP). Its signature move is Sad Water Blast. Digimon World 3 Preciomon is a collectable blue card with 35/35 stats. Digimon World DS Plesiomon digivolves from Whamon. Plesiomon is also found at the Under Sea Drive. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Preciomon is #331, and is a Mega-level, HPtype-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 298 HP, 331 MP, 143 Attack, 147 Defense, 149 Spirit, 116 Speed, and 68 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Guard, Mist Coat, LuckyMedal4, and Skill Master traits. Preciomon digivolves from Brachiomon. In order to digivolve to Preciomon, your Digimon must be at least level 47, with 17,500 Aquan experience and 290 attack. Preciomon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Zudomon, Tylomon, and AeroVeedramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 42, with 14,000 Aquan experience and 240 spirit. Preciomon can be hatched from the WA Half Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Plesiomon is #227, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Health 200%, Escaping is Winning, Master of Saving, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. Plesiomon digivolves from Brachiomon and can digivolve into Aegisdramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Plesiomon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 180 defense and 160 speed. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Plesiomon DigiFuses to Aegisdramon with MegaSeadramon and Eaglemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Plesiomon is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from ShogunGekomon, Whamon, MegaSeadramon, and Zudomon. Its special attack is Sorrow Blue and its support skill is Deep Savers, which gives all attacks a 10% chance of causing sleep. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Plesiomon is #279 and is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from ShogunGekomon, Whamon, MegaSeadramon, and Zudomon. Its special attack is Sorrow Blue and its support skill is Deep Savers, which gives all attacks a 10% chance of causing sleep. Digimon World Championship Preciomon digivolves from Whamon. Digimon Battle Plesiomon is a card digivolution, digivolving from Zudomon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Heroes! Plesiomon digivolves from Vikemon. Digimon Links Plesiomon digivolves from ShogunGekomon, Whamon, MegaSeadramon, and Zudomon. Digimon ReArise Plesiomon may digivolve from ShogunGekomon. Notes and references